


Are You Challenging Me?

by sariloire



Series: Ashae Lavellan [14]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariloire/pseuds/sariloire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas accuses Ashae of cheating at cards, and she retaliates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Challenging Me?

“Are you challenging me, apostate?”

“I do believe I am,  _Inquisitor_.”

The smile that crossed Solas’ face was one that Ashae knew he wouldn’t have shown if anyone else had been at their table. It was a smile she usually only saw when they were alone, one that worked its way from the slightly up-turned corners of his mouth to the hard, determined look in his eyes. He reached across the desk between them and tapped the cards in her hands.

“You have mysteriously won two rounds before this, I am starting to doubt your integrity.”

Her eyes narrowed with mock anger as she pulled the cards closer to her chest. “How dare you question my honour, Solas. I’ll have you know that I’ve been practicing day and night with Varric to learn how to play this game.”

He leaned back, picking his own cards back up. “I won four times yesterday. You did not learn that fast.”

Ashae looked down at the new hand of cards she was holding, Solas watched her studying them intently. She laid a few down, and turned her face to him, smiling sweetly. “Your turn.”

“I still say you are cheating, vhenan.” He moved the cards in his hand, working to find a pattern with them. He had just selected a card from his hand, getting ready to lay it down, when he felt a foot work its way up his thigh, causing him to jump from the touch. He looked up, but Ashae was staring at her cards, a smile tugging at one side of her mouth. He opened his mouth, but decided against commenting on the placement of her foot, as the tables around them were becoming more crowded.

“Still your move, ma sa'lath.”

Solas narrowed his eyes at her, and went back to looking at his cards, trying to ignore the movement she was making with her foot. He lay down his own card pair, and looked back at Ashae.

He waited until she was immersed in studying her cards to reach down and grasp her foot with one hand, and trail his fingers up her extended leg with the other. Her face became slightly pink as she continued staring at the cards, her eyes unfocused. He used his magic to let a bit of warmth flow from his hands to her leg, and felt her leg spasm from his grip as she sat up straight in her chair.

“Yes, I was cheating. I admit it, the game is over.” Ashae stood up quickly, and nearly sprinted out of the tavern. Solas watched her quizzically, until he heard Bull call out from across the room.

“What did you do to make the Boss mad?” Solas answered with a shake of his head before he stood up to find where she had ran to.

He walked back to the mostly empty castle, and three steps through the door his arm was grabbed and he was pulled into the hallway connecting the main hall to the rotunda. Before his eyes had a chance to adjust to the darkness, he was shoved against the stone wall and his face was being pulled down to meet Ashae’s.

“Remind me to cheat at cards more often.” She whispered against his lips when they finally stopped to catch their breath. 


End file.
